The present invention relates to displaying motor vehicle collision risk and, more specifically, to systems and methods for determining motor vehicle collision risk based on traveled routes and displaying the motor vehicle collision risk, so determined, as a map.
Understanding motor vehicle risk can be useful for saving lives, reducing property damage, and establishing insurance rates. Conventional approaches for understanding motor vehicle collision risk focus mainly on driver demographics and personal driving record. Some modern approaches to understanding motor vehicle collision risk incorporate vehicle usage data, such as vehicle speed, miles driven, etc. Where this data is automatically reported by the vehicle's computer, the term “telematics” is often used. Some approaches for vehicle insurance that make use of telematics are referred to as usage-based insurance (UBI).